Can't Stop Loving You
by Ma Junior
Summary: You figure out love a little to late. K/I


Can't Stop Loving you  
  
By: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Inu Yasha or the song called "Can't stop loving you"  
  
Authors note: This is my first Inu Yasha story but not my first song fic, so please enjoy. Also I have not seen the final battle over the Jewel so please don't get angered if some is wrong! Thanks.  
  
oooo()()()()()()()()()()()oooo  
  
It was over. Everything. The final fight came and gone, with many unexpected surprises, first and foremost my so-called evil brother came and joined alliances with the others and me. If that was not enough, we actually won the battle against that horrible demon, with no help from Kikyou. I learned eventually that Kikyou only wanted revenge and was trying to get the other part of her soul back. I first I was shocked then angered, but can you expect from a walking corpse?  
  
Sigh, well this whole mess is finally cleared up and the Jewel is complete again, and purified by Kagome. Kagome. She was one, who started this mess by shattering it, but she also ended, and now it was time for her to return to her own time. I knew this before, and back then I was looking forward to it, but now I dread it.  
  
Some how over this time I spent with her I grown to feel for her what I only felt twice before in my life. Love. Surprised? Hell, so am I! Some how this feeling crept up on me and smacked me in the face.  
  
But there is something in the way of me telling her how I feel; it is that she's leaving. Going back to her time. For Good.  
  
So your leaving in the morning on the early train/  
  
I could say everything's alright/ And I could pretend and say goodbye/  
  
She was packing to get ready for tomorrow, with Shippou hanging on her shoulder whining about her leaving. Feh, stupid kit. I know I could simply get her alone and tell her, but I wouldn't do that to her. I couldn't give her that burden and make her choose. She doesn't deserve that. And contrary to popular belief I do have a conscience. Just that sometimes I choose not to listen to it. Sigh, everything was so simple before she came.  
  
Got your ticket/  
  
Got your suitcase/ Got you leaving smile/ I could say that's the way it goes/ And I could pretend and you won't know/  
  
That I was lying/  
  
Everyone's asleep, except for me of course. The village threw Kagome a leaving feast and everyone ate and drank till their faces were flush, so now they sleep it off. I didn't. I watched as they happily gave her a celebration for her leaving. I couldn't. There was nothing to celebrate, I guess I am just sulking in my self-pity. Uhhhh..dog demons are not meant to fall in love.  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you/  
  
No I can't stop loving you/  
  
No I won't stop loving you/  
  
Why should I? /  
  
Oomph, it must be morning already. I can't see the piercing glare to the sunlight through the backs of my eyelids. I must have dozed off. Ohh. must be sunrise. Fantastic. I must get the other lazy humans up, it's almost time to leave. To take Kagome back to her time. Her home. I quickly shake those depressing thoughts out of my head, no time for them. I first wake up the hentai priest, then Sango, then finally Kagome and the little brat kit. I know I could have delayed this slower but I knew that the more I waited the worse the pain would be.  
  
After eating breakfast, I helped her gather her things, well if you call carrying everything for her 'helping'. Then we made the short trek to the well that first allowed Kagome through the well to this time, to my heart.  
  
We took the taxi to the station, not a word was said/ And I saw you walk across the road/ For maybe the last time I don't know/ Feeling humble/ I heard a rumble/ On the railway track/ And when I heart that whistle blow/ I'll walk away and you won't know/ That I'll be crying/  
  
We walked in silence as the realization that she was indeed going to her time, and this time she won't be coming back. No more searching for leads, or fighting greedy demons, it ended here. She became a connection that weaves them together in the times of betrayal and hate. A pain shot through his heart like a bullet that could not find its way out. Tears began hazing over his eyes. He didn't understand. DOG DEMONS DON'T CRY. He was so confused, he didn't want her to leave, yet his pride was in the way of begging her to stay.  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you/ No I can't stop loving you/ No I won't stop loving you/ Why should I? /  
  
The well was now in view, and the kit began to wail. He was disgusted by the way Shippou whined, but yet he envied him, wishing that it were he releasing all the pent in emotions. With a light 'Feh' he turned away in what he hoped looked like annoyance, to shield the tears that escaped his eyes. He let them trail down his face until the were hastily wiped away.  
  
She will be happier there, and would eventually forget about them. She won't have to worry about any demons that were after the Jewel. Or a dead priestess that wanted the other half of her soul, and petty brothers fighting over a sword. No she would be better there.  
  
Even try.I'll always be here by your side/ Why, why, why.I never want to say goodbye/ Why even try.I'm always here if you change, change your mind/  
  
Kagome quietly shushed the fox's cries, and whispered promises that she would never be able to fulfill, we all knew that but wouldn't say a word. She then sent him down with a small kiss to the forehead, and turned towards Sango. Both woman were crying by the time Kagome pulled away to face Mirkou. He smiled bravely and pulled her into a no groping hug. Even the priest was shedding a few tears after the embrace. She turned towards me with those beautiful eyes, and I knew that I was a fool.  
  
So you're leaving in the morning on the early train/ I could say everything's alright/ And I could pretend and say goodbye/ But that would be lying/  
  
There were emotions that darkened her eyes, I saw the obvious one, sadness, but what surprised me was the relief and love that shone through. For me? Or for everyone us, as a group? Still confused I did something that confused both her and I, I embraced her. With my head buried in the crook of my neck, I whispered those three words, I love you. I knew that I shouldn't have, and said that I wasn't going to. But I couldn't help it, I gave into the pain that I was swimming through. My weakness. My love. I couldn't help but wish that she would stay, stay for me.  
  
She tensed, tears gathered on my chest, I knew I hurt her. But the next words sent me to a dark heaven. I knew, Inu Yasha, it was only time till you realized it also. Gosh, I love you also, but it's to late, it's always to late. I have to go home, it's calling me. You will always live in my heart, forever. We will me again, Inu Yasha. Don't doubt that, with that she pulled out of the embraced and brushed her lips with mine.  
  
It was time. With a last weak smile, put on for my benefit, she turned and gathered the last of her things. She closed her eyes, and put on a stronger smile, not able to speak and turned around descended into the well, for the last time.  
  
I didn't realize that I was on my knee, until Mirkou came over to lift me up, which I stubbornly refused. He sighed and encircled his arms around me, Sango and Shippou quickly joined. I didn't understand until then how much I cared for them and need them. I taunted and ignored them, yet they were still here, they cared. His friends. And together they cried, for their memories, their losses, and their loneliness.  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you/ No I can't stop loving you/ No I won't stop loving you/ Why should I even try? /  
  
oooo()()()()()()()()()()()()()oooo  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! This particular idea was bugging me for a while, so I tried it out, and I think I like it. Tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
-Ma 


End file.
